you ignite the light
by Eofiyv
Summary: Natalia membeku dalam keanggunan yang sepi, dan Lovino punya keinginan liar untuk menghangatkannya. Romano/Belarus crack-pair. RnR?


**you ignite the light © 11th Autumn**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC**-to-the-max. Mungkin, ya. Susah juga bikin Lovi yang enggak tsun, soalnya udah biasa liat dia sama Tonio ehee. Dan Lovi itu kalau sama cewek smooth, ya. Jadi tsun-nya gak bakal kerasa banget di sini. Dan Belarus yaa, dia jadi lebih open sama cowok lain yang bukan Ivan. Edited, biar rapi :]

[South Italy/Romano x Belarus]

_"Jadi kali ini kejahatan apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, heh? Selain mengejar Ivan, tentu saja."_

_Natalia menyeringai pada sang kekasih, "Mencintai orang payah bermulut sampah sepertimu."_

Lovino Vargas dan Natalia Arlovskaya; mereka berdua adalah pepaduan yang aneh, mematikan, dan tak terduga. Yang laki-laki bak mafia mengantongi pistol di celananya—hei, selagi punya senjata api sendiri tidak ilegal di negara ini!—tiap kali pergi jalan-jalan malam, dan yang perempuan selalu bermain pisau tiap kali ada kesempatan. Lihat bagaimana mereka berdua terlihat lebih seperti sepasang pembunuh alih-alih kekasih.

Kekasih? Cih, tentu saja tidak. Semua orang tahu Natalia hanya menggilai Ivan dengan cara yang benar-benar gila. Dan ketika ia bilang benar-benar gila, berarti cewek Belarusian itu memang gila. Dirinya sendiri, Lovino, punya macam-macam kesibukan lain yang membuatnya tak sempat berpacaran—bermain sepakbola, tidur siang, menendang bokong Antonio-_bastardo_, dan mejaga adik semata wayangnya supaya tidak jatuh ke pelukan seorang Jerman berbau kentang…

…lagipula, melihat Ivan yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari karena takut dengan _adik perempuan_nya sendiri itu cukup menyenangkan. Kalau Natalia jadi kekasihnya, siapa lagi yang akan membuat Ivan ketakutan?

Jadi, Lovino sendiri heran kenapa ia berdiri di hadapan gadis ini sekarang, dengan perasaan was-was dan tak karuan. Bukan karena Natalia mengerikan. Tentu saja tidak, Lovino bukan seorang pengecut. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lebih personal… hei, bukannya ia ingin Natalia jadi kekasihnya! Pokoknya ini semua salah si tomat sialan—tapi tomat memang lezat!—yang memanas-manasinya. Ia pikir Lovino tidak bisa mendapatkan cewek? Ha. Kau menantang orang yang salah, imbisil.

"Kau mengajakku nonton kembang api tahun baru?" Alis perak Natalia mengerut heran, tangannya mulai meraba-raba kantong. Jangan bilang mau ambil pisau. Tapi semburat merah muda tipis di pipi cewek itu mengatakan bahwa ia sedang gugup—mungkin baru pertama kali diajak kencan. Soalnya siapa yang mau mengajak kencan seorang cewek yang berpotensi membacokmu ketika kau mencoba menggenggam tangannya?

Lovino mau.

Sial ia juga jadi ikut gugup. Cih, mungkin pipinya juga merah. Memalukan. "Ya."

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi bersama kakakku."

"Kakakmu sedang di luar negeri—apa, hah? Aku tidak bilang itu gara-gara kau minta kawin terus dengannya semester ini."

"Tutup mulut atau kucincang kau."

"Ha, aku punya pistol. Tapi aku tidak akan mengancammu, itu bukan perilaku pria Italia." Heh, biasanya ia sangat _smooth_ pada perempuan, dengan senyum menawan ala _cassanova_ dan kata-kata lembut—berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sikapnya terhadap sesama jenis. Tapi gadis ini Natalia, dan Natalia tidak akan bersikap selayaknya seorang _lady _di depan siapapun.

"Kalau kau ikut, aku akan membayar tiket bismu. Mungkin aku juga akan membelikanmu kopi hangat. Yang penting ikut saja." Ini payah. Kakeknya akan menangis di liang lahat.

Diluar dugaan, Natalia mengangguk. "Oke." Benar-benar diluar dugaan, tapi bagus sekali.

"Kalau begitu, kujemput jam sebelas." Dan Antonio-bastard akan tercengang ketika ia berhasil menggandeng gadis tak terduga yang jauh lebih cantik daripada Bella-nya si idiot itu. Ini akan menyenangkan.

.

Atau tidak.

Butiran putih seringan kapas mulai berjatuhan di bumi—atau di atas kerumunan orang-orang, lebih tepatnya. Tempat ini ramai sekali sehingga udara jadi terasa gerah, padahal berita cuaca hari ini bilang suhu nyaris minus di bawah nol. Dan bodohnya lagi ia lupa kalau baik dirinya dan Natalia, sama-sama membenci tempat ramai. Mereka tentu saja bukan Antonio dan Bella yang mencintai keramaian dan kerumunan orang.

Lovino tidak ingat berapa kali ia menyumpah-nyumpah sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk nongkrong di belakang _stand_ makanan seperti sepasang gembel. Kopi susu hangat yang ia janjikan untuk Natalia sudah mendingin, begitu pula _cappuccino_-nya. Lovino tidak akan menyalahkan Natalia kalau suatu saat cewek itu tidak mau pergi lagi dengannya.

Dan catat satu hal: ia tidak bersedih!

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku setuju pergi dengan cowok yang punya mulut seperti pelaut."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku mengajak seorang cewek yang sangat anarkis. Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu mematahkan jari idiot-yang-entah-siapa-tadi?"

"Itu karena ia mencoba memegang bokongku." Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Natalia benci keramaian. "Lagipula kalau kau memang _laki-laki_, Vargas, kau seharusnya melindungiku. Kau yang mengajakku ke tempat ini."

Lovino nyaris tersedak _cappuccino_-nya. "Barusan aku sedang budek atau kau memang minta dilindungi?"

"Well, kakakku selalu melindungiku kalau kami sedang berada di tempat ramai."

Lovino tertawa mengejek seperti pribadi kejamnya yang biasa. "Haha, yang aku lihat dia meminta perlindungan orang-orang dari kejaranmu—_dammit_! Tidak usah main tampar, kau mau kopinya tumpah?"

_"Fuck you_."

"Kau bisa menunggu karena antrian gadis yang ingin tidur denganku masih sangat panjang."

Natalia tidak membalas lagi. Mereka duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Lovino melirik jam besar yang berada di tengah taman, sepuluh menit lagi dan tahun akan berganti. Orang-orang lalu-lalang melewati mereka tanpa peduli, dengan tawa sukacita dan obrolan riang. Mereka hanya dua dari ribuan manusia yang memenuhi tempat ini.

Lovino menatap gadis berambut perak di sampingnya. Ia cantik seperti biasa dalam keanggunan yang sepi sekaligus menyedihkan. Dan Lovino punya keinginan liar untuk menghangatkannya.

Natalia bergumam tiba-tiba, menggeser duduknya lebih dekat entah kenapa. "Suatu saat dia akan menyadari bahwa aku pantas untuknya."

"Maksudmu, suatu saat dia akan menyadari kalau kau bukan semacam nenek sihir?"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara." Oh, bahu mereka bersentuhan. Cih, biarlah. Lagipula dingin sekali di sini, dan ia sama sekali tidak merona. "Kau pikir kau semanis malaikat?"

"Dan kau pikir kau selembut puteri salju?"

Mereka bertatapan. Uh-oh. Warna mata Natalia biru gelap dan cocok sekali untuknya. Pipinya memerah karena dingin, tapi Lovino lebih suka berpikir kalau Natalia memerah karena mereka sedang berduaan di belakang warung makan.

Di belakang mereka, orang-orang mulai menghitung. Lima menit dari sekarang.

"Kau mirip hantu salju."

"Apa itu caramu menyebutku cantik?"

Lovino menyeringai melihat bintang-bintang yang bermain di mata Natalia. Dan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka duduk serapat ini. "Mungkin."

"Aku cantik dan kau tahu itu."

Hitungan semakin keras. Tiga menit lagi dan kembang api akan merekah di langit malam.

"Ha, kau ingin aku menyebutmu cantik?"

Natalia membalas dengan seringai yang sama liarnya. "Ya."

"Begini, kita akan membuat perjanjian." Lovino memutuskan. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyebutmu cantik dengan sangaaat tulus, dan kau menciumku waktu kembang apinya mulai."

"_Deal_. Asalkan kau pencium yang baik, dan kau berani menciumku."

"Barusan kau curhat tentang Ivan dan sekarang kau setuju untuk menciumku?"

"Kakakku sedang di luar negeri," Natalia terlihat benar-benar malu sekarang. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Lovino merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan ketika ia melihat film porno atau tomat-bastard yang menjerit kesakitan habis ditendang. "Dan kau ada di sini. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kakak akan mau—uh, ciuman denganku."

_Dia tidak mencintaimu._

Jadi mereka berdua sama-sama orang menyedihkan yang belum pernah berciuman di usia tujuh belas. Tapi sekarang hal itu bukan masalah, karena satu menit lagi mereka akan berciuman dilatari kembang api dan sorakan orang-orang seperti dalam dongeng. Ha, _fucking Disney movies._

"Hati-hati terhadap apa yang kau minta, cewek."

_"ZEROOOO—!"_

Dan Lovino menciumnya. Ia menciumnya tepat ketika warna-warni bunga api merekah di langit malam dan menebar cahaya kemenangan. Ia mencium Natalia yang terkejut saat telinga mereka ditulikan oleh sorakan ribuan manusia dan suara letusan yang memekakkan. Ia menciumnya dalam, dalam, seperti tidak ada hari esok, merasakan bibir Natalia yang dingin dan manis seperti kopi susu. Helai panjang gadis itu menggelitiknya dan membuatnya ingin bersin. Ciuman ini ceroboh dan payah, apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah ciuman pertama.

Tetapi Natalia membalas ciumannya dan semua itu lebih dari cukup.

"Hati-hati kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Atau aku yang jatuh cinta padamu."

Mereka berhenti berciuman ketika paru-paru mulai menjerit minta diisi udara. Cokelat emas dan ungu saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya membuang muka, merasa malu dan bodoh.

"Tidak buruk," Natalia sedikit terengah. "Tapi kau bahkan tidak menepati janjimu—kau belum menyebutku cantik."

Lovino menatap gadis itu lama.

Ada permata ungu yang senantiasa kehilangan binarnya dan memancarkan sorot keji sebeku salju, tapi kali ini warna itu bercahaya seperti lampu di malam natal. Rambut perak tergerai bebas hingga mencapai punggung, saat tertiup angin tampak ringan seperti salju dan sedikit berantakan setelah sesi ciuman pertama tadi. Kulit pucat Natalia mirip dengan boneka porselen, halus dan nyaris transparan. Maka dengan pita merah menyala bertengger di kepalanya—

"Kau cantik."

—ia cantik, cantik seperti ratu salju. Oh sudahlah, Lovino lelah berpura-pura menyangkal. Natalia cantik.

"Terimakasih. Tidak ada yang pernah menyebutku cantik sebelumnya."

Dan jauh lebih cantik ketika ia tersenyum

"—_the hell_? Kemana mata mereka?!"

Kembang api masih berjaya di atas sana, dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang peduli.

"Jadi, apa kita akan duduk di sini sampai pagi dan berciuman?"

"Boleh saja kalau kau memang segitu inginnya menciumku. Tapi cari tempat yang lebih berkelas."

"Kupikir hanya adikmu yang punya selera," Natalia mencibir. "Tapi sebelum kita berciuman sampai pagi, ayo cari souvenir untuk kakakku."

"Sial, Ivan lagi? Tapi ayo, bokongku bisa patah kalau duduk di sini semalaman."

Dan mereka bergenggaman tangan. Kontradiksi; Natalia yang berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang-perak, serta ia yang berkulit kecokelatan khas mediteran dan berambut cokelat. Tapi hal itu bukan masalah karena selalu ada kesempatan Natalia jatuh cinta padanya setelah ciuman mereka yang entah keberaparatus, atau ia yang jatuh cinta pada Natalia yang jahat. Tunggu, Feliciano bilang ia juga jahat. Adik durhaka, pasti atas hasutan si kentang.

"Kau tahu?" Natalia menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kupikir dulu kau itu gay. Dengan Carriedo."

APA. TIDAK. PERKIRAAN SIALAN MACAM APA ITU.

Tapi Lovino membalasnya dengan satu ciuman, "Dan kupikir kau dulu menderita penyakit kelainan Ivanseksual, atau semacamnya."

**tamat**


End file.
